


Drunk!Sherlock x Drunk!Reader: Am I Pretty!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlock - Freeform, but not the same, drunk, game, its the game john and sherl played when they were drunk okay, kind of like headbanz, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's prettier, you or John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk!Sherlock x Drunk!Reader: Am I Pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This happened at one point in my life. xoxo

"Okay, okay, am I... made of glass?" you said drunkenly. Sherlock sat across from you in his armchair, equally drunk. You giggled uncontrollably as he leaned forward and squinted at the piece of paper that said "John Watson". He shrugged and shook his head no. You nodded and pointed at him.  
"Your turn," you said. He shifted in his seat and giggled.  
"Am I a person?" he asked. You glanced at the paper on his forehead that said "Moriarty".  
"Sort of," you slurred as you went a little limp in John's armchair.  
"You can't say "sort of", John did that last time."  
"Yes, you're a person."  
"Am I evil?"  
"You would think so."  
"Clever?"  
"Yup."  
"Do I hate him?" You squinted and sat up, wobbling a little.  
"You? Or the..." you said and pointed to your own paper taped to you. He laughed aloud and took a gulp of the now half-empty glass of alcohol.  
"This," he said, and motioned to his paper.  
"No, you think he's a challenge."  
"Your go." He flopped back and stared at you.  
"Am I a man?" you asked.  
"Yes," he nodded.  
"Short?"  
"Very."  
"Pretty?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes and shrugged, gulping down the rest of the alcohol.  
"I think you mean handsome," he pointed out, words mixing with each other.  
"Am I pretty, though?" you reiterated, not noticing the fact that you were only repeating your question.  
"Uh, you are..." he started, but blinked and rubbed his eyes in a stupor. "Yeah, you are."  
"Funny," you snorted, then turned your head suddenly towards the mirror.  
"J... ohn..." you sounded out the letters that were backwards. "Wat... son." You looked at Sherlock, dazed from the amount of liquor you had consumed. "You picked my brother?" He squinted for the umpteenth time, eyes glazed over.  
"What, no!" he yelled in surprise. "The game's not on now!" He sighed and laughed breathlessly. "Who am I, then?"  
"Um..." You shrugged. "The bad consulting guy." He leaned backwards in his chair, snoring slightly. You reached forward to touch him, everything seemingly far away in your vision. You suddenly closed your eyes and fell off the chair, drunk and asleep.  
John walked into the room with Mary, hoping to see Sherlock and you doing something productive, or at least meaningful.  
He was met with neither expectancy.


End file.
